shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ando Ando no Mi
Introduction The Ando Ando no Mi is a paramecia devil fruit that causes the user's entire body to gain mechanical properties on consumption, thus turning the user into an android. It was eaten by Jaito Ren Usage The primary effects of the fruit are initially unoticeable, as the initial transformation is not physical. Instead, the user gains the ability to effectively reprogram or override any process currently occuring within their body, including systems that can not normally be controlled. The user can also reprogram them entirely if they wish. The most commonly useful, and most obvious ability of the fruit, in effect it's primary advantage, is that the user can carry out upgrades on their body with minimal effort, in order to gain new abilities and suplement existing ones. In order to upgrade, the user must be able to visualise the mechanism they wish to aquire, and therefore have at least some understanding of it. Once this is met, they can begin a transformation to aquire the upgrade. This is a slow process, and the time taken is dependant on how much of the body needs to change, so larger upgrades will take longer to carry out. Installed upgrades are a permenant transformation, and will persist unless the user "uninstalls" them by carrying out a reverse transformation. Therefore the user, over time, can become similar to an increasingly advanced cyborg, or even entirely mechanical. Strengths The principle strength of this fruit is the ability to upgrade and adapt to compensate for weaknesses, all the while growing ever more versatile. With careful thought, the user of this fruit can become increasingly difficult to defeat in combat. As any installed upgrades are considered to be components of the user's body and are not necessarily dependant on the devil fruit's power, they can remain functional even if the user is influenced by standard devil fruit weaknesses (although needless to say, the fruit's abilities themselves will be weakened or cancelled). With the abilities Ren currently posesses Weaknesses The user's main weakness, ironically, is also similar to the main strength. As any components they install when upgrading are not considered extensions of the devil fruit, they must be designed in such a way that they would function as intended if they were constructed normally. If the user manifested an explosive weapon attached to their arm, without acounting for the recoil, they would most likely be injured by firing it. Similarly, a power suply must also be provided if required, as well as any fuel or amunition that the device may use. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, and as installed components are considered to be part of their body, they cannot upgrade in such a way that overcomes this weakness. Techniques and abilities *'Overclock: '''By overiding control of his nervous system and brain, Ren can drastically increase his "processing speed", enabling him to think far more quickly, and also react faster. As a downside, this also causes Ren to become tired much more quickly, due to putting himself under more stress than usual. *'Accelerate: As a physical counterpart to Overclock, Ren can also speed up his other internal processes such as his heart rate and metabolism to far in excess of normal human rates. In this stade, Ren can move at much higher speeds, hence the name. This is often used in combination with overclock, allowing him to maintain full control of himself at these high speeds. *'Variable Hanbo: '''A weapon mode Ren installed early on in his career, and his most commonly used method of attack. The variable Hanbo are a pair of short retractable canes attached to his forearms, which extend forwards from below his arms when active. Despite being described as hanbo, this unusual position results in them being wielded more like tonfa, although they can fold into his hands to be used in a more conventional style. Ren's speed and fighting skill, as well as his ability to identify weaknesses in opponents, make them into a fearsome and flexible weapon. They can also transform into further, more specialised forms, increasing their versatility. **'Resection mode: 'The hanbo can be converted to form a long thin blade allong their length, similar to a jigsaw blade, which can be used to cut cleanly through some substances. Originally designed to peform amputation if necessary, this function has under some circumstances also been weaponized for combat purposes. **'Precussion mode: 'When retracted, the Hanbo can be made to extend forwards at high speed, and telescope to much greater lengths than usual in the process. This attack results in bullet-like injuries to opponents at close to medium range, and due to it's high speed can often catch attackers off guard to repel assault. *'Stealth bomb: 'A secondary weapon Ren installed in order to defeat more powerful opponents. These bombs are able to attach themselves to almost anything, and detonate on Ren's signal. Usually, Ren places them on an opponent while fighting hand to hand, before detonating them after moving away from his opponent. He can also throw them if needed, or plant them like mines to limit movement. The bombs appear to be deployed from compartments in Ren's upper legs. *'Gyroscopic control: 'Ren's body contains a series of gyroscopes located in most of its main sections, allowing him to finely adjust his ballance by spinning them at different speeds and in different positions. This allows him to perform otherwise impossible feets of balance, such as sudden changes of direction while flipping or rolling. *'Armored body: '''One of the first 'upgrades' Ren implemented for better protection during fights was armor hidden inside his body. Initially, this was composed of simple steel plates, however he later further upgraded by replacing them with a lighter and stronger alloy. This current version also has an active mode in which it extends to cover the outside of Ren's body, amplifying it's defensive ability. Even in it's passive retracted state the armour can withstand otherwise debilitating attacks.' **'Aerodynamic mode: 'With his armor in it's active state, Ren can control and adjust a series of planes and pannels on the outer surface of the armour. By controlling these, Ren can change the aerodynamic ability of his body, making it more or less streamlined, and also controlling how it moves in midair. Combined with his internal gyroscopes, Ren's control is such that he can freely change direction or maneouver in midair after a jump, speeding up or slowing down his descent, and allowing him to make very precise rapid arial movements. *'Enhanced Optics: 'Ren has improved his vision and other senses in order to percieve the world around him much more clearly, and take account of small, often unnoticed details. When active, he unfolds a metalic visor with several thin horizontal lenses in it, that completely covers his eyes. apart from the increased perception this grants him, it also protects his eyes from flashbombs, smokescreens, and other such blinding methods, and apparently supplants his need to blink, giving him constant vision **'Battlefield analysis: 'When active, This optical mode constantly records his opponent's movements and the layout of the ground around him. His internal processors then detect patterns in these movements, allowing him to "learn" the theory of his opponent's fighting style, and predict their most likely actions. Detecting subtle movements that precede larger actions also contribute to this. He can also use this collected data to devise counter tactics to his opponent's actions extremely quickly, rapidly rendering many fighting styles ineffective. **'Proximity awareness: 'Ren further improved his visual abilities by adding multiple sensor "eyes" all over his body, particularly covering his blind spots. when open, these eyes scan his entire surroundings, giving him perfect vision in all directions around him simultaneously. **'Precission scanning: '''Ren's upgraded optics can also be used to perform a close in depth analysis of a target, usually a living being. This mode was originally designed to aid with surgery and medecine, but also functions in combat to find vital weaknesses in an opponent such as pressure points or exploitable vulnerabilities. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman